Slasher Lapis: A Steven Universe Horror Story
by zainjohnson701
Summary: Lapis was a 16 year old girl. Her mother abused her, and was bullied everyday at school. But one day, she had enough... (Human AU)
1. Bathroom Bullies

July 7th, 2009

Lapis was a largely unnoticed young woman. She often wore black leggings and a blue tank top, and had died her hair blue. She only had one real friend, Peridot. She was 16, and was bullied everyday relentlessly. She was on her way to the ladies' bathroom. She was stopped by the school bully, Jasper Anderson, and her friends. She is a massive, well built young woman. And Lapis was a dwarf compared to her.

"What do you want Jasper?" Lapis said quietly. Jasper pushed her, and she fell onto the ground. The other students laughed. She walked into the bathroom while Jasper followed her.

"Hey, you slut!" Said Jasper. "I wasn't done talking to you!" Lapis ignored her. Jasper lightly pushed her again.

"Fuckin' bitch." Lapis muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, you little whore?" Asked Jasper, whose face started to turn red with rage. Lapis got ready to attack. She began saying, "Fuck... YOU!!" She pushed Jasper so hard that she hit the stall. Jasper's friends grabbed her by the arms, as Lapis began shouting in rage. Jasper wrapped her hands around Lapis' throat, and began shaking her. Lapis started to choke, but her friends just laughed.

The school principal walked into the bathroom, shouting "What the fuck is going on in here!" Jasper's grip loosened, and she let go. Lapis felt like she was going to pass out.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

Jasper said, "She started it!"

"Shut up!" Shouted the principal. He turned his attention to Lapis as she got up. "Come into the office. All of you." Lapis and the others said nothing.

Lapis' mom, Janesse, wasn't much older than her daughter. She was about 20 years old when she had her. One of her dreams was to be an animal behaviorist, but she couldn't get into college because she had a daughter to take care of. She never wanted to have a daughter, making Lapis the very thing she dreaded being: an accident. Janesse hated Lapis.

She was meeting with the school principal about the attack on Jasper.

"Has your daughter ever had a history of attacking students?" Asked the principal.

"She's fought some kids in middle school, but that's about it." Replied Janesse.

"Well according to an eyewitness report, your daughter just attacked three girls in the bathroom today. I'm afraid if this continues, she may be expelled or even arrested." Said the principal.

"Where is Lapis anyway?" Asked Janesse.

"Her current location is unknown." The principal said. "School ended an hour ago, she could be home by now."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Death in the Woods

4:49 PM

Jasper was riding her bike home through the woods in the middle of town. Unknown to her however, Lapis was following her, and armed with a baseball bat and a dagger. She was also wearing a homemade paper mask.

Jasper heard some twigs break in the woods. She stopped in her tracks, and found herself hit in the face with a baseball bat. She fell off her bike and onto the ground. Jasper pulled out her phone, but Lapis knocked it out of her hands before she could even hit the power button. She took a closer look at her attack, and found out it was Lapis. "It's you!" She said angrily. Lapis kicked her in the stomach, hard enough to make Jasper feel like she was going to vomit.

"Fucking shit!" She shouted. Lapis continued to hit Jasper in the face, to the point where she could no longer feel her nose, thinking it may have been broken. Jasper tried to crawl to safety, and began to sob and plead for her life.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. Jasper's mouth and nose were now pouring out blood. Jasper was now on her back, and Lapis stabbed her in the chest, blood squirting out of her mouth. And she lay in a pile of leaves, now a lifeless corpse.

She got rid of her bloodstained sweater, and pants, replacing those pants with a pair of jorts. At night time, Lapis made her way home, feeling no remorse for what she'd done. When she got into the house, her mother attacked her, pinning her against the wall, and slapping her across the face multiple times. She called her such horrible names, like "slut" and "whore". Janesse threw her into her bedroom, where she made plans...

To be continued in chapter three


	3. Household Bloodbath

9:56 PM

It was almost ten o'clock. Janesse was usually passed out at about this time, so that's when Lapis would carry out her plan.

Lapis grabbed a kitchen knife, and slowly walked towards her mother on the couch. Her mother was fast asleep from the alcohol she'd consumed. Lapis duck taped her mother's mouth shut, and after that, she took her mother's life.

The police had showed up to the scene right when Lapis tried to escape. They'd sent in the SWAT team to surround the house, partly due to the fact that she's also guilty of murdering Jasper. The cops pointed their guns at her, shouting "Put your weapon down now!"

Days later, she was charged with first degree murder and assault. However, she was sent to a mental health facility for the criminally insane. Her crimes had ripped Beach City apart...

The story continues chapter four


	4. Escapism

Oct. 8th, 2019

It's been ten years after the horrific Beach City Murders. Lapis, now 26, although she couldn't tell how old she was anymore, felt remorseless about her crimes. Her blue hair die had come out of her hair, and it grew so long that it covered her face. She had been transferred to various different mental health facilities across the state. She still had that paper mask she wore the evening she killed Jasper. She had never killed anyone before then. That day, Lapis had become a bonafide killer. She had never spoken a single word since then, and as each day passed by, her bloodlust only got stronger and stronger. She had exercised in the gym daily, building her body up more and more. And today was they day she planned to escape.

Two guards carrying rifles escorted Lapis out of her cell so she could eat.

"Alright, come on out, you crazy bitch." One guard said. She bashed one guard in the head, knocking him unconscious. Then, she kicked the other guard in the knee, breaking it. Then, the guard grabbed out his radio. "Requesting back up, immediately, an inmate just assaulted me and..." and Lapis knocked it out of his hands. She grabbed a rifle and shot the guard in the head. And by the time reinforcements arrived, Lapis was already gone.

Lapis stole a car, wearing the mask she made as a teenager, and drove towards Beach City. She passed a sign that said, "Beach City, 3 miles".

**The story continues on Chapter five**


	5. New Victims

It was eleven o'clock at night. And two friends, Steven and Connie, were at the local pizzeria, known as Fish Stew Pizza. Steven's phone vibrated, and he got a message saying, "WARNING: Recently escaped convict in Beach City". It worried him, so he decided to go home.

"I'm gonna go home, Connie. See you later." Said Steven.

"Buy?" Connie said, as if it were a question. Steven left the diner after he paid for his meal.

Steven drove home in his truck to his house. He got out of his truck, and saw a tall figure in a blue sweater with a paper mask on, standing under a dim light. Steven got into his house and locked the door. Then, he heard knocking, which turned into banging. Steven, got out his gun and held it in ready position. Then, the figure smashed down the door and started chasing after Steven, who was rushing up the stairs firing his gun at the killer, who you've come to know by now as Lapis Lazuli. Steven didn't land a single shot, and dropped the gun. He ran into his room, locked the door, and called the police. Lapis banged on the door, and Steven realized that he might not make it out of this alive.

The police had made it to the scene of the crime. They found Steven, who'd been stabbed multiple times in the stomach, and he was only barely alive. Minutes later, an ambulance arrived to take young Steven DeMayo to the hospital.

Connie had showed up to the scene to see what had went down. She soon found out what happened to Steven.

"Don't worry," said a police officer. "The doctors at the hospital in this town are among the best in this county."

"Let's hope so," Connie said pessimistically. "My mom's a good doctor. She helped me with a lot of broken bones."

"Yeah. Well you have a good night now." The cop walked off.

Connie went to her house, and saw her parents watching TV.

"Hey, Connie." Her mom said. She said nothing, and instead walked upstairs to her room.

"Connie, is everything alright?" Asked Priyanka.

"My best friend just got attacked mom! Of course everything's not alright!" Connie exclaimed. "And I don't know if he's going to make it." She ran into her room crying silently. Priyanka sighed, and walked back downstairs.

To be concluded in chapter six


	6. Domestic Violence

Two young women came out of their house, and their names were Ruby and Sapphire. They were a newly wed couple, and were on their way to dinner.

"I'll be right back, babe. I forgot my wallet." Said Sapphire.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Ruby said. Sapphire want back into the house, and Ruby was about to get into her car. Then, she heard some rustling in their back yard, but decided to stay in the car. Then, she went into the house to check on Sapphire. Ruby found her corpse on the ground, got out her cell phone. She dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My girlfriend is dead, send the police, send SOMEBODY!" Ruby shouted.

"Ma'am, I need you to calm down." The operator insisted.

"Okay, okay, so my girlfr--" and before she could say what happened, her throat was slit with a kitchen knife. Soon after that the line had died.

The police arrived to the house, and paramedics were carrying Ruby and Sapphire's lifeless bodies to an ambulance.

Back at Connie's house, she was digging through old maps while listening to the news.

"...and in other news, newly wed couple Ruby and Sapphire Robinson were murdered by a mysterious woman who people are now calling the Papermask Killer. The murder happened on Oak Grove Street, and authorities are trying to figure out where she will strike next." The reporter said. Connie started marking the locations of Steven's attack, the double murder of Ruby and Sapphire, and other locations, and it was trailing to the old abandoned house (the house that Lapis Lazuli (a.k.a. the Papermask Killer) lived in).

Connie arrived at the police station and revealed to them what she just found out.

"Listen, I think these deaths might be leading somewhere. It's almost as if she's heading somewhere and killing for sport along the way."

"What are you saying?" Asked an officer at the desk.

"I think I know how to beat her." She replied.

Lapis, carrying her kitchen knife stood in front of her old home, which had been condemned due to unsafe conditions. She walked inside, and found it completely vandalized. Then, Connie walked behind saying, "This was you house, wasn't it? You grew up here, didn't you? I was only six at the time, but I could never know what it feels like to be unloved, uncared for by your mother. Caged like an animal." She said. "I might be able to help you." She reached out her hand, but Lapis swung her knife at her, and she ran outside house, Lapis followed her. Then, Lapis saw that the police had arrived.

"Freeze!" They shouted. "Put your hands up." Lapis tried running back inside her old house, and the police and SWAT team opened fire on her, shooting her in the back. She was finally dead, dead for good.

THE END


End file.
